


Team OPAM the RWBY roleswap ficlets

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, M/M, Multi, Multiple Drabbles, OPAM AU, RWBY roleswap, Roleswap, crossover between canon and AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Ficlets and snippets from my RWBY roleswap AU of team OPAM(Oscar is swaped with Ruby, Weiss with Penny, Blake with Adam and Yang with Mercury)All notes on my tumblr, link herehttps://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/182234476039/akmazianisgay-fangirlingpuggle#notesSome chapters are crossovers other in universe snippets





	1. Snippets of angst (In Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here are my ficlets from tumblr from my AU  
> Swaps are  
> Ruby - Oscar  
> Weiss- Penny  
> Blake- Adam  
> Yang - Mercury  
> Jaune-Emerald  
> Phyrra-Cinder  
> Nora-Roman  
> Ren-Neo  
> Qrow-Tyrian  
> Raven-Marcus(Mercury's dad)  
> Tai-Hazel  
> Summer-Gretchen  
> Ozma-Salem  
> Ozpin-Glynda  
> Ghira-Sienna  
> Maria-Cordovin  
> Ironwood-Watts  
> Sun-Illia  
> Winter-Vernal
> 
>  
> 
> Warning this chapter is just ANGST!

Oscar sprang up the tower jumping between the blades Penny had landed in the tower for him, his long green coat and hood flying behind him as he ran up hand clenched white knuckled around his spear. He had to get there Cinder was fighting, when Emerald had called she’d sounded terrified near hysterical and…heartbroken, something bad was happening and he had to get up there he had to, he was so close just a little bit more.

He launched himself up using a burst of speed from his semblance to make it to the top landing down spear ready to… was ready to.

 

He felt the spear slip from his numb fingers as he watched.

Cinder was on her knees eyes wide and a spear of coal and fire impaled through her chest her eyes wide and her bow shattered and broken by her side Phyrra stood in front of her smiling with a hand on her cheek as…she faded away Cinders body glowed and fell to the ground like ashes.

Oscar stared the image in front of him not processing in his mind right away not believing it not understanding it…until he did

And he screamed

He heard other cries and his vision faded to white his head burned, his eyes burned everything was burning and bright.

And then everything was black.

 

Mercury manoeuvred into the kitchen with a curse his hair falling over his face he’d brush it way but both his arms were wrapped tightly around his crutches…he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it don’t think about it he leaned against the counter top looking out the window trying not to think about the phantom pain and unbalanced weight and

A shadow flickered past the window

Shadows, so fast Belladonna had, to fast to fast she’d been there no it had been a clone an illusion shadow and then pain blood screams his scream Adam’s scream and painpainpianpain to much so much blood he could still smell it he could taste it he could hear Adam sobs and whispers “I’m sorry I’m sorry” again and again and he could feel the Blade as the shadow had.

Mercury didn’t realise he’s fallen to the floor until he was looking up into uncle Hazel’s face his uncle’s eyes were soft and he was talking but Mercury couldn’t hear he was still trying to breath and everything was wet and oh…he was crying.

Why was he so weak?why?why? why couldn’t do anything?

…was that why everyone left?

His dad left him when he was born maybe he could he tell even then, his mum probably did the same he knew nothing about her well other than that she clearly didn’t want him, Auntie Gretchen the closet thing he had ever actually had to mum was dead and buried and gone, Uncle Tyrian wasn’t here he was watching over Oscar apparently…because even Oscar had left his baby brother, even though they shared no blood and Oscar was luckily to not have his useless stupid blood in his veins, his baby brother was gone, Penny was gone back in Atlas though he knew it wasn’t of her own will but still she like Auntie were gone and Adam…Adam.

Adam his partner, his friend the person who knew more about his father than anyone else because Mercury had told him…he never even told Oscar, they were partners , he’d seen the scar Adam ha told him about the white fang and the past they trusted each other so why? Why? He’d been there he’d dragged him away from Belladonna he remembers and remembers him apologising but…then he’d left why? Why him? why did he leave? Why?

“it’s not you Mercury” he heard uncle Hazel say firmly he was hugging him and oh…had he been talking out loud “it is not you” he repeated firmly he sounded so sure so convinced it wasn’t him

For a short moment Mercury let himself try and believe that.

 

Penny stood awkwardly outside the door of her father’s office curled into herself, she hated being here so much, she missed her team, she missed everything that wasn’t this cage of a house.

She heard loud voices and the door opened revealing Doctor Watts who was glaring at her father his expression soften when he saw her “ Miss Polendina”

“Doctor” she nodded walking in to the room hesitantly as the doctor left she looked down at her hands looking up when she heard him begin talking again

“I would like to let you know that Atlas academy has a spot open foe you if you so choose” he said before letting himself smile “and even if you choose not to attend you are always welcome to visit both the academy and the science institute I believe Vernal would be happy to see you”

For the first time since she had been dragged back here Penny felt like smiling

“NO!” a sharp voice cut through her response she turned to see her father’s voice contorted in pure anger “My daughter will not be attending your academy, she will not be indulging in anymore of this huntress nonsense she has learnt her lesson and she will not be interacting with any of your sorrowful excuse of scientists” Watts looked ready to scream at her father pure outrage on his face “ now I believe you know the way out good day doctor” he said with a fake smile on his face as he slammed the door in his face before turning on his heel and walking to his desk

Penny wanted to argue and scream, ‘you’re so much stronger than you think you are’ her team had said that she was strong she was not going to let this happen she

“Honestly the nerve of that man you almost died!” her father began “you understand the risks now you can understand what I’m doing can’t you Penny?” he looked at her and Penny flinched back, it wasn’t a question he wanted her to answer Penny knew this it was so familiar “your my daughter my only child you are the most important thing in the world to me and he wants me to throw you into another huntress school. It could end up like Beacon they clearly aren’t prepared they can’t protect you and I need to know tour safe Penny you understand that don’t you?” she looked down at her feet “and having you interact with his pawns it’ll put you in danger again he wants you at the academy and he’ll manipulate you use his pawns to do it because you’re so important penny your my heir my only daughter he knows that I’d bend the Polendina company he wants you there for that nothing more, I’m doing this for your own good Penny I’m not the bad guy here Penny your my daughter and I love you this is what needs to happen for you to be safe” she fought back tears “you understand that don’t you Penny?” the tone indicated this was where she should answer

Penny blinked back tears ‘I’m sorry guys’ she thought ‘I’m not strong’

“yes father”

 

“WOW! That’s where your mom lives?” Adam glanced back at Illia who was staring at everything in awe flashing multiple exited colours and he rolled his eyes awkwardly fiddling with his eye patch and stopping as he remembered his bandana was gone now, he’d gotten so used to it.

“you look good without it” Illia said with a smile he glanced back at her she smiled warmly at him and he weakly smiled back, he was less awkward after the conversation they had on the ship

(“you don’t…you don’t like me right I mean that’s not why you followed me right?” he asked awkwardly and Illia had started at him blankly before losing it in hysterical laughter “no no way oh don’t worry you are in no way my type…besides I think I have good idea of what you type and it seems a lot more sliv” “THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!”)

Adam’s smile dropped as he saw the sly smile spread over her face and his eye narrowed “if you make the joke I think you’re going to make I swear to dust” he heard her burst out laughing behind him as he marched on up the stairs trying to ignore the fear churning in his gut but her tried to push it back no more running, no more, he wasn’t running again.

He ignores the part of his mind that screams that he is running, he’s running from Blake still running and hiding, he also ignores the part that pints out that he’s running from Mercury.

He flinches and tries to shove those thoughts away, he tries to shove away the thoughts of grey eyes silver hair a big smirk, of a dance and laughing confessions in an empty classroom the two them hanging back as Penny and Oscar excitedly run ahead… the blood and scream and a leg and ‘I will destroy everything you love…starting with him’

When he looks up he’s at the door and the knot in his stomach get’s tighter and the lump in his throat thicker, his arms are shaking, he can’t lift a hand to knock he can’t do anything…he wants to run, he wants to leave he can’t do this he left and she’ll hate him (he left and Mercury will hate him to) he can’t do this he can’t he.

“hey” a soft hand of his shoulder almost makes hi bolt but he glances down to see Illia smile though her eyes are worried “…you ok?”

Adam doesn’t even begin to try and explain the torrent of thoughts in his head he can only chock out the simple “ I…I haven’t …not since I left with the Belladonna’s I never…I didn’t call or write she…she won’t want to see me she won’t I should”

“breath” Illia remind him softly and just stood there hand on his back while he breathed and tried not to think or remember or anything but breath

He had to do this, he had to…even if she hated him…at least now she’d know he wasn’t dead.

He made himself knock on the door before he could change his mind.

As soon as he’d knocked he felt the overwhelming urge to run to get away but.

The door was open Sienna stood there

Her eyes wide “A…Adam” she whispered staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

Swallowing thickly he nodded “hi mom” he choked out he tried to force out more words to apologise to say something to explain to try to explain to

The next thing he knew her arms were wrapped around him and she was hugging him close he shook weakly and then broke sobbing into her shoulder as soon as her heard her say “welcome home”


	2. Swapping Rubies OPAM verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby swaps with Ruby after volume 6 final
> 
> This is OPAM verse version of swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swap reminders   
> Swaps are  
> Ruby - Oscar  
> Weiss- Penny  
> Blake- Adam  
> Yang - Mercury  
> Jaune-Emerald  
> Phyrra-Cinder  
> Nora-Roman  
> Ren-Neo  
> Qrow-Tyrian  
> Raven-Marcus(Mercury's dad)  
> Tai-Hazel  
> Summer-Gretchen  
> Ozma-Salem  
> Ozpin-Glynda  
> Ghira-Sienna  
> Maria-Cordovin  
> Ironwood-Watts  
> Sun-Illia  
> Winter-Vernal

OPAM

Ruby groaned curling into herself her head was killing her. If this is what using her sliver eyes was going to do to her head she was not a fan.

“Ruby you ok?” she heard Oscar’s familiar voice ask

“ugh my heads killing me” she grumbled out

“did you hit your head in the crash!?” she heard Oscar ask sounding really worried

Ruby frowned trying to blink her eyes open “what crash? Oscar what are you talking about?”

“Ah oh no” she heard Oscar’s voice get panicky and frantic, she frowned more trying to sit up only for a wave of utter distortion to hit her and she feel back down she heard other voices around her all worried but she couldn’t make them out 

“sapling give her room” she heard a voice say she frowned that voice didn’t sound like anyone she on the airship…but she’d heard it before, she couldn’t remember where a hand touch her forehead “are you alright little rose?” Ruby felt a wave of fear wash over her that voice.

She forced her eyes open only to find herself looking in to the face of the scorpion faunus who’d almost killed uncle Qrow.

She screamed forcing herself back arms frantically searching around her crescent rose her hand grabbed something she looked down at a wand? 

“Ruby?” she heard multiple voices call out at once she looked up and felt herself pale Roman Torchwick and the pink haired girl from before were there next to emerald and behind them Mercury with the insane leader of the white fang (who she remembered Yang and Blake saying they’d killed!) leaning against him they all looked worried this made no sense no sense what was happening?

“…Ruby?” she turned to Oscar’s voice and felt a wave of utter dizziness overtake her because how…that was Penny. Penny was standing behind Oscar…Penny was standing behind Oscar who had sliver eyes, Oscar’s eyes were sliver and Penny was standing behind him…what 

‘this isn’t right’ Ruby couldn’t help the cry that left her mouth as she heard a calm woman’s voice echo though her head the wand dropped from her hands ‘your not our Ruby are you?’

It was at this point Ruby felt herself fall back into unconsciousness and quite honestly she thinks she deserves some credit for staying conscious this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May do RWBY version of this swap depending on feedback
> 
> Thank you for reading =)


	3. Meeting again for the first time (In universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short ficlet, Tyrian meets someone again and for the first time.  
> Roleswap AU version of end of volume 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swaps reminders.  
> Ruby - Oscar  
> Weiss- Penny  
> Blake- Adam  
> Yang - Mercury  
> Jaune-Emerald  
> Phyrra-Cinder  
> Nora-Roman  
> Ren-Neo  
> Qrow-Tyrian  
> Raven-Marcus(Mercury's dad)  
> Tai-Hazel  
> Summer-Gretchen  
> Ozma-Salem  
> Ozpin-Glynda  
> Ghira-Sienna  
> Maria-Cordovin  
> Ironwood-Watts  
> Sun-Illia  
> Winter-Vernal

Tyrian stared up the sky sighing weakly as he glanced at his tail still bandaged from Branwen’s attacks he was so glad he Oscar and the rest of the kids here safely even if it just barley. He closed his eyes and leaned back flat against the random roof he had chosen to get some air and give the kids some space, they still needed to process everything, Emerald especially and it would be easier without him hovering, which he knew he would.

“um excuse me?” Tyrian blinked his eyes open sitting up eyes snapping down towards the voice he blinked down at a young girl, she must only be Oscars age, with pale skin dark hair and light red eyes in a large red hoodie black skirt leggings and boots she looked awkward fidgeting and glancing up nervously with an awkward smile and small half wave “um hi” she stared up at him and Tyrian just raised an eyebrow.

She murmured something to herself under her breath before looking up “so um I’m supposed to ask if I could have…my wand back?” she cringed a bit as she finished asking as if she was unsure saying it out loud and … oh.

Tyrian leaped off the roof landing in front of her as she let out a small surprised squeak eyes wide and anxious, Tyrian just smiled reaching back and pulling out a oh so familiar black wand, he bowed down slightly as he handed it to her, she cautiously took it staring between him and it still looking anxious.

“it’s good to you again my lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)


	4. Uncle Tyrian is done (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian knows he didn't handle things well but at least he isn't drinking himself into a stupor (AKA. Tyrain is not ok with Qrow's drinking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swaps are  
> Ruby - Oscar  
> Weiss- Penny  
> Blake- Adam  
> Yang - Mercury  
> Jaune-Emerald  
> Phyrra-Cinder  
> Nora-Roman  
> Ren-Neo  
> Qrow-Tyrian  
> Raven-Marcus(Mercury's dad)  
> Tai-Hazel  
> Summer-Gretchen  
> Ozma-Salem  
> Ozpin-Glynda  
> Ghira-Sienna  
> Maria-Cordovin  
> Ironwood-Watts  
> Sun-Illia  
> Winter-Vernal

Tyrian felt his face contort into a deep scowl as he looks at the sight in front of him the alternate realities Qrow Branwen lying facedown drunk in the kitchen area of the small house they were stating in while they fixed some things on the airship before heading to Alas.

So Tyrian would be the first to admit yeah he had not taken Jinn’s news about Ozma and Glynda’s past well at all, he’s basically retreated into himself become more or less catatonic long before they indecent with the apathy, though since Glynda was one of the only people he’s ever really trusted outside his team and of course his nephews he thinks it’s understandable though still not excused and he has more than a few apologies to make (especially to the poor little Rose he remembers vividly hitting her with his tail and it dosen’t matter that Glydna was the one in control it’s still inexcusable Tyrian knows that better than most).

Speaking of the little Rose he glances back at the alternate version of the little Rose, it’s is so strange to see her with sliver eyes, and although he wants to give Branwen the benefit of the doubt that is current state is just due to the extreme circumstances a one time outlier the look on the girl’s face says it all. And that makes Tyrian angry he can’t just leave these kids like this sure he was emotionally and mentally checked out to but he at least never shoved himself into the bottom of a bottle. 

But if Branwen has had a similar life to him if he was as close to his Ozma as Tyrian was with Glynda and if his team ended in any way like his did (Marcus leaving to be a dust dammed assassin! leaving his poor kid alone and then Gretchen…well Tyrian could understand the temptation to drink to forget, but not NOW right now they have so many more issues right now, not just the whole realities spilling into each other thing but the fact that these kids are dealing with so much right now, and yeah they can handle themselves they proved that and Tyrian is so unbelievably proud of all of them, but the whole thing with Belladonna deeply effected both Adam and Mercury, more than they were already effected of course it did though at least she’s gone and maybe Adam can finally stop jumping at shadows and looking over his shoulder and Mercury will be able to sleep through the night without panic attacks, hopefully they can help each other through this (at least those 2 FINALLY seem to be talking about their obvious feelings…when they get back to their reality he needs to tell Hazel that man had been saying this would happen since Mercury’s first letter home from Beacon) but it’s most likely not helping having the alternate Belladonna here, though the poor girl looks just as shocked and terrified as Adam, they both must have gone through the same things maybe if they can find a way to talk it would be good for them to speak with someone who has suffered in the same way whose experienced that same things, maybe even Yang and Mercury could talk to, Ruby and the alternate Oscar have been talking…it seems to have helped a bit.

He honestly doesn’t know what to make of that at all that theirs’s an alternate version of his nephew who is stuck as OZMA’S REINCARNATION! it’s just …Tyrian can’t even begin to think about it the idea of Oscar being overtaken by that monster and yes Ozma may not be a monster in this world but still…he’s so glad neither Glynda or Ozma have tried to take control he thinks seeing that may make him check out again seeing someone else control his nephews body, he glances back at his own Oscar who keeps looking over at Weiss and Tyrian flinches because seeing your dead friend walking around is going to cause so many more issues than these kids should ever have to deal with.

He hears a sad sigh and turns back to see the sliver eyed Ruby start picking up the empty bottles to throw away and the anger towards this Branwen surges back to life, Tyrian takes a deep breath to calm down and then walks to her laying a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiling lightly. He tries not to wince when she jumps and looks at him wide eyed in fear if he and Branwen are really switched then he hates to think how their fight went here or what this version of him is like, he suppresses a shiver as he remembers Branwen’s insane laughter as he charged at him like a madman laughing about he was a curse. 

He keeps his smile in place “it’s ok little Rose i’ll deal with this” he sees her eyes dart around clearly concerned for her uncle and unsure what to do “I won’t hurt him I’m just going to wake him up and have a talk” he meets her eyes and then offers gently because he said something similar to his nephew and he’s pretty sure she needs to hear it to “it you want to go and talk to Penny I don’t think she’ll mind” he see’s her eyes widen and glance nervously towards the redhead

“really?” he barley hears her quite response and Tyrian just nods moving away slowly and giving her space, she throws one last look at her uncle before moving towards Penny, Tyrian smiles before turning back to Branwen he moves towards the sink grabbing a bowl and quickly filled in with cold water, added more than a few iced cubes because he is nothing if not petty and then dumping the contents all over the mans head.

Branwen shoots up with a screech as Tyrain calmly sits down opposite him folding his arms in front of him “I think we need to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my roleswap ficlets from tumblr
> 
> Thanks for reading =)


	5. Swapping Rubies 2 (RWBY and OPAM verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of swapping Rubies  
> Ruby from OPAM wakes up in RWBY verse   
> RWBY Ruby also wakes up again and talks with the voice in her head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swap reminders  
> Swaps are  
> Ruby - Oscar  
> Weiss- Penny  
> Blake- Adam  
> Yang - Mercury  
> Jaune-Emerald  
> Phyrra-Cinder  
> Nora-Roman  
> Ren-Neo  
> Qrow-Tyrian  
> Raven-Marcus(Mercury's dad)  
> Tai-Hazel  
> Summer-Gretchen  
> Ozma-Salem  
> Ozpin-Glynda  
> Ghira-Sienna  
> Maria-Cordovin  
> Ironwood-Watts  
> Sun-Illia  
> Winter-Vernal

RWBY

Ruby groaned weakly, her head was killing her, did she hit it in the crash…no she was pretty sure she didn’t but ugh it really hurt.

“Ruby?” she frowned that voice wasn’t familiar at all…wait they weren’t at Atlas yet who else was here?

She groaned trying to open her eyes

“Ruby are all alright?” another voice asked, she didn’t know this one wither

“Kid? You ok?” a male voice asked this time

A worry started to take root in her stomach who were these people, she tried to force her eyes open looking up to see a girl with white hair looking down at her

Ruby sat up in shock, was it…no it wasn’t the spring maiden she was smaller and looked different and Ruby had no idea who she was!

“Who are you?!” she squeaked out

Trying to calm herself down because Glynda hadn’t said anything like with the crash she’d help out this was fine she was fine.

“Ruby? are you ok?” another voice asked she turned to look at

OK SHE WAS NOT FINE! THAT WAS THE BLONDE GIRL FROM HAVEN!! NOPE NOT FINE GYLNDA? GLYNDA WHERE ARE YOU?

She jumped back shuffling away “Ruby?” more voices asked shocked Ruby glanced nervously between them and THAT’S THE BOY FROM HEAVEN AND OK YEP! THAT’S THE LEADER OF THE WHITE FANG NOPE! OK SHE IS MEANT TO BE DEAD! WHERE IS EVERYONE! SERIOUSLY GLYDA HELP! PLEASE SAY ANYTHING PLEASE.

She was almost backed into a corner and she couldn’t find her wand, there was a strange red weapon…maybe it looked folded and also the RELIC was here, ok that’s good they still have the relic …BUT why did SHE have it? Where was “OSCAR!” Ruby cried out in pure relief as she saw him at the back between more people she did not know! She pushed between them tightly grabbing Oscar’s arm in relief as she looked up and…”what…what happened to your eyes? Oscar what’s going on?”

Oscar started at her in confusion “Ruby…what do you mean? Is everything ok??…wait what’s wrong with my eyes?” he started blinking rapidly

“they aren’t sliver” she answered and Oscar stopping looking at her in stunned silence “ Oscar what’s going on where is everyone?”

“everyone?” Oscar just echoed looking at the other people who Ruby could feel staring at her “I…what? Who do you mean?”

“Everyone Adam, Mercury, Penny, Emerald, Roman, Neo, your Uncle hell I don’t think even Cordovin’s here” she heard strange noise from the people behind her and glanced back to see all the people a mixture of shocked and confused she felt even more anxious “Oscar please what’s going on please I don’t, even Glynda’s not talking to be she’s all silent again and “ horror struck her as she touched her head “I…I can’t even feel her…is she…is she gone to how is she?” her mind was reeling horror washing over her

Oscar stared at her eyes widening “wait” he just started at her “who…whose Glynda?”

Ruby looked back “Glynda Goodwitch, also known as ancient sorceress Salem”

Oscar’s mouth dropped open and she heard shouts of what and cries of alarm, Ruby glanced at the people before turning back to Oscar only to watch his entire posture shift and change and…that looked like

“It appears that we have a problem” Oscar…no not Oscar said “Miss Rose…I believe you are very far from home right now”

 

OPAM

Ruby felt herself come back to her senses her head was ringing and she heard

“wait a different world?” Mercury asked eyes wide

Her vision came back to her and she was standing up right hands folded in front of her holding the wand from before, and ok standing around her was everyone

“Yes that is correct” she heard herself say “I have heard as such things in theory but but this”

Dust what is going on 

“Ah is would appear she is awake Ruby please calm down I promise you everything is ok”

What? What is

“I know this is incredible confusing and distressing trust me I have seen your memories”

My memories…

“Yes, I apologise for that but I needed to ensure that my theory was correct, Ruby you have switched places with yourself from another world”

Another world?

“Yes”

…who are you

“Ah” she head herself awkwardly clear her throat “how Ruby I need you stay calm and remember that I am not the version of myself from your world”

…I think I may have an idea

“I am Glynda Goodwitch”

…Ok never mind not what I was

“originally however I was Salem”

Ah

“oh no please don’t pass out again Ruby I oh dear”

That was the last thing Ruby heard as she split into unconsciousness again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading =)


	6. Vernal VS Tyrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'fight' between Vernal and Tyrian in the OPAM verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little ficlet in the OPAM verse.

Penny cautiously glanced over at the Atlas ship from behind Oscar her partner looking between her and the ship worriedly.

  
“Um Penny are you ok?” he asked hand twitching slightly to grab the spear on his back, Penny’s reaction on seeing the ship had been close to terror but she’d insisted on seeing it.

  
“Yes I…I just” her grip on Oscars green jacket tightened “need to know if it’s my…” she trailed off swallowing past the lump in her throat.

  
The words her father went unspoken.

  
Oscar moved more protectively in front of her he didn’t know all the details…but he knew enough and he knew that Dr. Polendina wasn’t getting to Penny without going through him.

  
Penny let out a short squeak when the doors of the ship opened the 2 tense as they watch some Atlas Knights exit the ship and then.

  
Penny gasped letting go of Oscars jacket her eyes were wide and a large smile split across her face she looked close to crying Oscar didn’t get a chance to ask what for as his partner barred past him with a cry of “VERNAL!”

  
The woman who had just left the ship, tan skin bright blue eyes and shirt brown hair wearing atlas white clothes turned to see Penny a large smile pulling across her face as she charged towards her “PENNY!” she returned the cry running to met her midway and throwing her arms around the younger girl holding tightly for a long moment before pulling away smiling down at her “Hey kiddo!”

  
Penny just kept hugging her “ I missed you so much!” she said voice shaking “I…I don’t think I’d ever…after last time with”

 

* * *

 

Vernal’s smile faltered slightly and she had to swallow down her anger at the memory.

She’d used to see Penny regulatory Dr.Polendina of Polendina robotics was after all one of the main funders of the Atlas science and development department, and was the reason they were stuck researching military technology now because that’s what he wanted dust she hated the man, but then he’d decided that Vernal, for some reason (she suspects because she is a huntress, even though not one in active duty right now and is most likely the reason Penny decided on that path for herself) was in his words ‘a destructive and dangerous influence that was never allowed to be near his precious daughter again’.

After that Penny wasn’t allowed around the science division and of course the Dr wouldn’t let Vernal see her.

  
He didn’t even let Watts see her.

  
Vernal tightens her hold and grounds herself from her anger, Penny isn’t stuck there anymore not around that man she’s been in Beacon for a while now and she looks down at the girl she has thought of as her sister for years now she looks happy.

  
Vernal will do everything in her power to keep things that way.

 

* * *

 

Oscar approaches slowly looking between the his partner happily chatting a mile a minute and the woman both grin tears in their eyes, as soon as he gets a little closer the woman looks up at him gaze assessing.

  
“Oh Vernal don’t worry this is my partner and our team leader Oscar” Penny smiles gesturing towards him.

  
Oscar offers a sheepish smile and gives a half wave “hi there”

  
Vernal looks him over again and then pulls him into a hug muttering in to his hair “thank you for looking out for her”

 

* * *

 

Oscar leaves the 2 of them to it after that and it’s when the 2 start getting odd looks from other students that the pair decide to more inside, Penny sends worried glances at the knights who follow them in and Vernal offers a sad smile “sorry I don’t have authorisation to make them y’know not” she mutters sending a glare back at them, she really doesn’t like those knights.

Stupid military department. 

The clatter of metal hitting the floor makes the 2 turn and Vernal smirks at 2 knights that have clattered brokenly to the floor she looks up and her smirk widens “ you do know you just gave me way more paperwork to do” she says in mock annoyance.

  
Tyrain Callows glances down as in overly dramatic shock as if he’s not the one who just destroyed the knights “oh my apologises” he says with a dramatic gesture “ if it’s any consolation at least you now have a paperweight” he offers tail wrapped around one of the knights heads.

She feels Penny shift behind her and Vernal offers a sweet smile “ hey don’t worry Kid I know this asshole he’s cool” she reassures.

  
“You know” said asshole calls out “ I think you should loosen up a bit you seem rather…high strung” he offers and oh!

  
Vernal grins viciously crafty bastard she moves forward calling over “just hold up 5 minutes kiddo” before pulling out her rapier and holding out as Tyrian launches at her, not so subtly slicing through 2 more knights as he does.

When she meets his hit she 'accidently' cuts through another knight also.

  
After all they can’t really say anything if their tech’s collaterally damage in a battle now can they.

 

* * *

 

Penny stares wide eyes as Vernal fights her…’friend?’ maybe she doesn't know, she is very confused but Vernal seems to be having fun…maybe it may just be bloodlust.

“Penny” she turns as she hears Oscar call out her partner manoeuvring through the crowd towards her “what’s going on?” he asks confused.

  
“ummm” Penny glances back at the fight “I don’t know Vernal just started fighting this random”

  
Oscar let out a loud gasp sliver eyes widening and wide smile on his face as he cries out loudly “THAT’S MY UNCLE!”

  
She looks between her partner and the faunus ’fighting’ Vernal.

  
Oscars face falls as his uncle charges Vernal again “why are they fighting?” he askes wide eyed.

  
“I have literally no idea” Penny answers and the duo cringe as half the courtyard gets torn up.

 

* * *

 

“VERNAL”

“TYRIAN”

  
The 2 freeze and both turn to see Watts, Ozpin and Glynda walking towards them, Watts looks overly exasperated and has the Schnee girl walking stoically behind him.  
Ozpin just rolls his eyes and hits his staff on the ground clock symbol appearing around his feet as the damage around them reverts to how it was 3 minutes ago, well apart from the knights Tyrian isn’t sure if that’s purposeful or not but none of the 3 look to put out about it.

  
Watts gives the knights one short look before rolling his eyes, and Glynda looked slightly amused “I think” she said voice carrying over the courtyard “ that we should discuss this inside” there was no room for argument and as soon as looked towards the crowd they all scatted under her gaze, well apart from 2 figures.

  
“UNCLE TYRIAN!!” Tyrian grinned widely spinning around tail moving to catch his younger nephew as he launched himself at him.

  
“Hey there sapling” he smiled ruffling the messy brown hair.

  
He glanced over seeing Vernal hugging the young red haired girl, he recognised her instantly from Oscars many many letters and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Why were you 2 fighting?” the kids seemed to ask simultaneously.

  
Tyrian smirked down “well” he glanced at the many broken knights around them “it’s a good excuse for property damage”

  
From behind him he heard Watts and Ozma’s pained groans and Glynda’s muffled laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will be adding more ficlets in the OPAM verse in the upcoming weeks, any particular scenes people want to see let me know.
> 
> Also Bonus information
> 
> Ozma's selmbelance is time reversal on objects.
> 
> Oscars is short range teleportation (he clicks his heels together first normally)


	7. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short snippets from the OPAM verse emerald first and first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some small moments with the teams.

“WHAT?” Oscar cried and Mercury cringed stepping away from him trying to avoid the large sliver eyes filled with betrayal.

  
“look I’m just saying that maybbbee” he said rubbing the back of his neck “you should try to partner with someone else you know met new people and all that jazz”

  
“Mercury”

his brother said in the helpless tone and Mercury desperately tried to avoid the puppy dog eyes he could feel boring into him “you don’t want to be on a team with me?”

  
“I..didn’t I mean that’s not what I” he fumbled for a moment before trailing off an awkward silence followed only broken when Mercury decided to make a ‘strategic retreat’ throughout the locker room calling off his shoulder “SEEYOUSOONBYEOSCAR”

  
Leaving Oscar staring after him hopelessly “…I’m doomed” he muttered banging is head against the locker.

 

* * *

 

Penny took a deep breath steeling herself, she could do this, she had to do this “um Miss Fall?” she managed to get out in voice louder than a whisper.

The girl glanced up from the bow in her hands towards her raising an eyebrow “yes?”

  
“I was just um…I was wondering if you’d” Penny swallowed and tried to organise her thoughts, she had to ask this she was her only chance “If you would be so kind as to be…on my team?” she asked looking up hopefully.

  
The woman gave a small smirk and sighed closing her locker “that is not how this works” she said plainly and Penny felt her heart sink “I’m afraid it’s up to fate your partnered with” she said smiling “good luck” before walking away.

  
Penny opened and closed her mouth wordlessly trying to think of something to say or do but there was nothing she could say or do.

  
Fighting back tears her shoulders slumped.

  
She was doomed.

 

* * *

  
“Ok Neo remember the plan” Roman said dramatically as they approached the launching pads pointing his stick at the woods “We’ll meet up, form a team and take this school by storm”

  
Neo held up her phone **‘How are you sure we’ll met up first’**

  
Roman rolled his eyes “please of course we will and well…if we think there’s someone around us that’s not the other just close your eyes or something” he said dismissively  
The other just shook her head fondly following after to the launch pads.

 

* * *

 

“Professor Goodwitch” Emerald asked eyes darting around as she watched others get launched into the air “what…what is a landing strategy?”

The professor smiled at her hands folded calmly in front of her “that would be up to you”

  
“So we’re just”

  
“Falling yes”

  
“…how do we not…die” she asked dread creeping up as the pads closer to her fired.

  
“That” The professor said calm as could be “would be what the landing strategy is for”

  
She had no time to respond as she was launched screaming and failing into the air.

  
Almost convinced she was going to die until a sleek black arrow hit her pant leg pining her upside down to a tree.

  
“Thank you” she cried out as realisation she was not dying hit her.

  
Well…she wasn’t dead yet.

  
It was still very early in the day.

 

* * *

 

Mercury smirked as he grabbed on to one of the tree branches flipping over and landing on the ground with ease “to easy” he smirked looking around.

He felt a wave of guilt as he heard the mournfully call of “MERCURY?” in the distance, but shook his head Oscar would be fine and he needed this.

  
His baby brother was never really, social, he spent all his time not training or in school at the farm with him and uncle Hazel, this would be good for him…he hoped so at least.  
Oscar could defiantly handle any grim in the forest the human interaction part though…Mercury bit his lip half tempted to start moving towards the direct he’d heard his brother when he heard a roar spinning around he kicked the ursa back before it could land a hit, manoeuvring out of the way again and again he tried to launch himself up to hit from above but got knocked off balance as the grim swiped at him.

  
Hitting the floor Mercury smirked slightly as he felt his semblance activate and launched himself at the ursa again now slightly faster easily dodging the creatures hit unleashing a barrage of kicks.

  
Before jumping back feeling the speed boost start to wear off, as he did ready to jump back in he watched the Ursa fall down behind it the red haired boy with the black eye patch and bandana was still holding his sword, slowly turning and looking eyes with him.

  
Mercury stared back smiling “I could have finished him off you know” he said jokingly smiling at his new partner.

 

 

Yes!

 

* * *

 

Oscar ran through the forest blindly “MERCURY!?” he called out, where was his brother?

He had to find him, he…he didn’t know how to people! Not well at all, not like Mercury he was cool and confident and could actually talk to people without tripping over his words and just being an awkward mess.

  
He just needed to find Mercury just needed to.

Oscar’s train of thought came to an abrupt stop as he ran directly into the person in front of him.

  
There were 2 small yelps of pain.

  
And the pair sat on the grass rubbing their heads opening his eyes Oscar locked yes with the skittish quite girl from the airship.

  
Locked eyes.

 

Oh!

 

Tried to swallow down his anxiety and offering a shaky smile “Hi again” he said holding out his hand.

  
The girl blinked at him before squeaking, covering her eyes.

  
“umm” Oscar looked around helplessly “I think we already” he was cut off as the girl stood up.

  
“Sorry!” she squeaked out walking away leaving Oscar sitting on the ground.

  
“I umm” he floundered “ok?” he cleared after her still sitting on the ground before falling forward banging his head against the ground.

 

* * *

 

Penny glanced around awkwardly, that didn’t count right? It didn’t she hadn’t meant to pair with that boy… though she glanced back that was mean wasn’t it…she shouldn’t have just left.

She shook her head no she couldn’t….she needed to pair with Cinder she had to be on her team, she had to with strong hunters and huntresses she…

  
Heating a strange noise she glanced up to see the green haired girl upside down pinned to the tree by an arrow failing as she tried to reach up and pull the arrow out.  
Penny stared at the scene for a long moment.

 

On second thought…

 

* * *

 

Emerald groaned flopping back down, this was hopeless.

An amused chuckle made her attention snap down to see oh no! the super cute girl from before smirking up at her amused…at lease Emerald thinks the expression is amused it’s hard to tell when upside down…and with all blood currently at your head.

  
“Need a hand?” her girl asked jokingly.

  
Emerald groaned, yay wonderful first imprison “please” she asked.

  
The other girl just raised her hand and the arrow faded away…causing Emerald to crash face first into the bush underneath her.

  
Oh joy, this was just getting better and better.

  
Maybe if she was luckily the ground would swallow her whole right now.

  
Another gentle chuckle made her open her eyes watching at the other girl held out her hand “you ok partner?”

  
It took a few moments for the words to register.

  
Oh!Right.

 

  
She couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed the extended hand.

 

* * *

 

Neo used the snake grimes head to launch herself up floating down using her umbrella waiting until the snake tried to bite her before twisting around firing directly into the creatures mouth before manoeuvring away elegantly.

  
Just able to jump back as the second snake grim was about to strike before a large blast of explosive dust hit it in the eye causing it to fall back turning around she grinned up at Roma standing in a tree eyes closed he opened them when Neo looked at hi grinning widely “told you Neo my dear” he said he jumped down slinging an arm around her shoulders “now onto step 2 let’s take this school my storm!”

 

* * *

 

Oscar gripped his spear tightly as he watched his ‘partner’ walk away from him again, she’d come back but kept saying they weren’t partner’s but…

  
“WHY DON’T YOU TRUST ME?” he cried out, trying to blink back the tears of frustration.

  
He’d been scared of this when he was offered the place being younger than everyone here, underestimated talked down to being thought he wasn’t good enough or just a kid and it was so so aggravating.

  
He was strong.

  
He was capable.

  
He was going to be a hunter.

  
Penny stared at him wide eyed “I…it’s not…It’s not that I just can’t pair with…you” she said rubbing her arm.

  
Oscar grit his teeth “well sorry but you are!” he snapped “Those are the rules we saw each other first we’re partners…whether you like it or not” he grumbled.

  
“but…I” Penny stared at him looking lost and…and she was crying.

  
He felt his stomach drop, wow, she hated him that much? Was it really that bad to be his partner?

  
“I can’t be paired with you” she sobbed and Oscar suddenly wished the Beowolf had eaten him, he just “He’s going to take me pit of school now” she sobbed more…wait what? Oscar blinked up “this was my only chance and I ruined it…I’m much a”

  
“Hold on” Oscar said softly touching her shoulder “what do you mean?”

  
Penny blushed suddenly wiping her eyes frantically “ it…it’s” her shoulder sagged “my father” she looked to the side “he…he said if I didn’t have a team that would protect me”

she cringed as she said it “he’d bring me home because…he wants me to be safe” Oscar just stared dumbfounded, because what? Who would even do that “I’m sorry” she continued “ I know…you seem really nice but...but I needed someone…someone like Cinder whose won loads of competitions and who father couldn’t object to” she hung her head “sorry”

  
He looked at her dejected form and...that was so messed up, what type of parent would do that?

  
Uncle Hazel was super worried about him sure but he respected his choices, trusted him and would never force him to leave especially not because of who he paired with.  
Oscar looked back at Penny as she blinked tears away and suddenly gasped realisation hitting he grinned.

  
“what about” he said smiling “if you paired with a young prodigy who was accepted in years early and has already had experience in the field fighting against a known criminal?” he asked and watched as Penny’s head shot up eyes widening and he smiled brightly “how about we start over I’m Oscar Pines” he held out a hand “partners?”

  
Suddenly more tears were falling down her cheeks as she smiled widely “Penny Polendina” she managed to say almost as a sob grabbed his hand tightly as she affirmed “ Partners”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercury's Semblance- Every time he is hit his speed increases for a short period of time, can get to extreme speeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Oscars weapon is a cross between a spear and a rifle (the spear can disconnect like Kyoko’s from Madoka Magica) it also kind of resembles a scorpion tail.
> 
> Penny’s father uses far more emotional manipulation (think mother Gothel)
> 
> Adam was adopted by Sienna as a young child after the indicate that caused his injury
> 
> If anyone wants to know more on this roleswap let me know
> 
> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
